Amortentia
by lelyinthesky
Summary: Todo bruxo sabe que uma poção do amor não pode criar o próprio amor. Mas foi uma surpresa para Ron e Hermione saber como o cheiro dela pode trazer à tona vários sentimentos e lembranças especiais.


_Todo bruxo sabe que uma poção do amor não pode criar o próprio amor. Mas foi uma surpresa para Ron e Hermione saber como o cheiro dela pode trazer a tona vários sentimentos e lembranças especiais. ONESHOT_

_N/A: Ficou pequena, mas eu sempre quis escrever uma história sobre essa aula de poções do sexto ano, do ponto de vista R/H. Essa oneshot faz parte do Projeto Fanfic100 (mais informações, vide profile), sob o tema número 36: olfato. _

* * *

_**Amortentia.**_

Era seu sexto ano em Hogwarts, mas toda vez que entrava numa sala para a primeira aula do ano, Hermione Granger ainda sentia um ligeiro frio na barriga.

Não foi diferente na primeira aula de poções que teria com o professor Horace Slughorn. A sensação incômoda, no entanto, diminuiu inusitadamente assim que ela entrou na masmorra esfumaçada e quente.

- _Cara..._ – a voz de Ron Weasley soou leve e quase etérea, enquanto o ruivo entrava na sala ao lado da amiga e Harry Potter.

Hermione notou que quase todos os alunos diminuíam o passo ao atravessar o batente da porta. Enquanto andava até a mesa, ela se sentiu atravessando algo bem mais bonito e agradável do que uma masmorra escura repleta de sonserinos: por um momento, só o que ela sentiu foi uma deliciosa confusão de aromas e vapores.

Ela reconheceu o cheiro agradável de pergaminho novo, que sentia sempre que abria um novo rolo para começar um longo dever. Sentiu-se como se experimentasse ao vivo a sensação de sentar-se na sala comunal da Grifinória, molhar a pena na tinta e organizar todos os pensamentos que em breve encheriam a folha de papel amarelada.

Ela também pôde separar perfeitamente o cheiro cítrico e refrescante de grama recém cortada. Seu pai costumava cortar a grama do quintal de trás de sua casa todo domingo de manhã. Quase sempre, ela acordava com o cheiro do mato fresco invadindo seu quarto, juntamente com o barulho ensurdecedor do cortador de grama a fazendo pular da cama. Não foram poucas as vezes que ela discutira com o pai sobre isso, mas tudo sempre acabava em elogios a sua mãe, quando ela servia o farto e belo café da manhã na mesa da cozinha. Hermione nunca admitira ao pai que adorava sentir o cheiro da grama fresca, ou perderia todas as discussões com o pai sobre o barulho da máquina. Ele não estava por perto, no entanto, e ela pôde sorrir abertamente ao sentir o cheiro agradável.

Havia algo mais... Outro cheiro, que ela ainda não conseguira decifrar completamente. Ela se sentou distraidamente ao lado de Ron e Earnie Mcmillan, dividindo a mesma mesa também com Harry. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, tentando novamente identificar o aroma desconhecido, mas só o que ouviu foi a voz de Ron murmurando novamente _'Wow...!_', e a voz alta do professor, invadindo toda a sala.

- Então, então...

Hermione abriu os olhos e se endireitou na cadeira, tentando prestar atenção no professor. Só então ela percebeu os três caldeirões na mesa a sua frente, cada um com uma poção diferente que fumegava cores e cheiros distintos.

- Peguem seus kits de poções e não se esqueçam de sua cópia de _'Preparo de Poções Avançado'_...

A garota abriu a mochila e retirou todos seus ingredientes e medidores, e seu grosso livro de Poções. Ele já havia sido folheado bastantes vezes, e a capa começava a mostrar os primeiros sinais de desgaste. Harry pediu ao professor material para a aula, já que não esperava tomar essa matéria esse ano, e Ron continuava com os olhos semicerrados e a boca entreaberta em um sorriso tranqüilo.

- Ron, acorda! – ela murmurou, ao mesmo tempo que dava um cotovelada de leve no amigo. Ele saiu do transe em que etava, pulando na cadeira, e por um momento apenas a encarou confuso. Ela apontou para o livro que o professor Slughorn havia colocado na sua frente, e ele o olhou ainda um pouco agitado.

XXX

No momento em que atravessou a porta da masmorra, o olfato de Ron se vira perdido numa confusão de aromas diferentes, mas que juntos formavam o cheiro mais delicioso e agradável que ele já sentira na vida.

Hermione o interrompeu no momento em que tentava identificar todos os perfumes distintos que sentia. Ele reconheceu imediatamente, ao entrar no cômodo, o cheiro de madeira nova - que sentira quando ganhou pela primeira vez uma vassoura que não havia pertencido a várias gerações de sua família, no quinto ano. Havia também o aroma do seu doce preferido - o pudim de caramelo que sua mãe costumava fazer quase todo domingo, depois do grande almoço na Toca.

- Ron, acorda!

O ruivo se virou para encarar a amiga, inspirando profundamente. Havia, na complicada mistura de aromas que invadia seus pulmões, um perfume familiar e adocicado. Ron não conseguia lembrar-se o que era, mas ao encarar Hermione, um velho pensamento surgiu em sua mente.

Ele se lembrou que quando sentira aquele perfume pela primeira vez, estava com _ela_.

XXX

Hermione já estava apoiada na mesa, inclinada na direção de Ron, para ver melhor o que fumegava nos três caldeirões a sua frente. O professor voltou a falar para os alunos, e Ron ainda se virou algumas vezes, olhando a amiga com a testa ligeiramente franzida.

- Então... Eu preparei algumas poções para vocês darem uma olhada. Elas são o tipo de coisa que vocês deverão estar fazendo sozinhos assim que completarem seus NEWTs. Já devem ter ouvido falar delas, mesmo que nunca tenham feito alguma. Alguém pode me dizer qual é essa aqui?

Ele sorriu e olhou a classe atentamente. Hermione se levantou um pouco da cadeira, invadindo o espaço de Ron, e reconheceu imediatamente o líquido transparente que borbulhava no caldeirão. A não ser que o professor tivesse resolvido ferver água, só poderia ser uma coisa.

- É _Veritaserum_, uma poção incolor e inodora que força todos que a bebem a falar a verdade. – ela disse, com a mão levantada, encostando-se na cadeira.

- Muito bom! – Slughorn agitou-se alegre, mirando a aluna com um sorriso – Esta aqui é bem conhecida – ele apontou para o caldeirão ao lado do anterior, onde borbulhava um líquido grosso e esverdeado. – tem aparecido nos folhetos do Ministério ultimamente... quem poderia?

Flashes do segundo ano em Hogwarts passaram pela sua mente, e Hermione identificou a poção em poucos segundos.

- É Poção _Polissuco_, senhor.

- Excelente, excelente! Agora, essa aqui é... – Slughorn mal havia apontado para o terceiro caldeirão, do qual uma delicada fumaça subia em espiral, e de onde a deliciosa mistura de perfumes que Hermione ainda não identificara completamente saía. Ela conseguiu finalmente ignorar o prazer que o cheiro trazia para prestar atenção nas propriedades do líquido, e soltou um suspiro curto de entendimento, antes de levantar a mão direita, à frente de todos. – sim, querida?

O professor a encarou admirado, e Hermione pôde praticamente aspirar o orgulho junto com os aromas agradáveis que a poção emanava.

- É _Amortentia_!

- É realmente. – ele continuou impressionado - Parece até estúpido perguntar, mas eu imagino que você sabe o que ela faz?

- É uma das poções do amor mais poderosas do mundo!

- Exatamente! Você reconheceu, eu imagino, pelo seu distinto brilho madre-pérola?

Hermione se sentiu mais entusiasmada. O cheiro delicioso entrava em suas narinas e ela se apoiou ainda mais na mesa.

- E o vapor subindo em espirais bem característicos. E o cheiro dela é diferente para cada um de nós, de acordo com o que mais nos atrai, - ela respirou profundamente a fumaça fina – e eu consigo sentir o cheiro de grama fresca recém cortada, e pergaminho novo, e-

De repente, o cheiro estranho finalmente se tornou claro como um dia de sol. Era uma conhecida mistura de sabonete, uma fragrância cítrica de desodorante e roupa bem lavada. E vinha do seu lado direito, junto com a respiração quente de um Ron quase exprimido na cadeira, enquanto Hermione tomava todo o seu espaço utilizável da grande mesa de madeira.

A garota sentiu suas bochechas enrubescerem, e voltou vagarosamente a se encostar em seu lugar, esperando que ninguém reparasse. Ron, porém, a olhava atentamente, e ela sentiu que seu rosto corou um pouco mais. Por sorte, o professor ignorou completamente qualquer mudança repentina no humor da garota.

- Qual é o seu nome, querida?

XXX

Ron se encostou em sua cadeira, a cabeça confusa entre aromas diversos, lembranças antigas e a voz de Hermione, respondendo minuciosamente cada pergunta do professor novo. Não foi até ela parar repentinamente de falar, e voltar um pouco na cadeira, ao mesmo tempo em que Ron se inclinava para frente, que ele sentiu perfeitamente o familiar perfume doce e característico emanar dos cabelos cheios da amiga.

_Mas é claro! _

Ele se virou rapidamente para a amiga, que voltava a se recostar na cadeira com o rosto vermelho. Não sabia o que havia acontecido para que ela mudasse assim tão repentinamente de expressão – até agora, ouvia os barulhos da sala como se a quilômetros de distância, sem que nada fosse armazenado em sua mente. Mas sabia finalmente quando fora que sentira o cheiro agradável que o fizera fechar os olhos de prazer por tanto tempo, e que o professor de poções agora se aproximava da mesa onde eles estavam.

Slughorn encarava Hermione com grande interesse. Ron soltou um bufo levemente irritado, quase que inaudível. A garota, com o rosto corado, sorriu ao responder educadamente o professor.

- Hermione Granger, senhor.

A voz dela havia mudado um pouco desde aquele dia, vários anos atrás. Mas continuava inconfundível, em seu jeito firme e quase impassível. Por mais vulnerável e frágil que ela estivesse naquele momento, há três anos, em que ela o surpreendera com um abraço, e ele sentira pela primeira vez o cheiro bom e reconfortante que seus cabelos fofos tinham.

"_Ah, Ron!"_ ela dissera, antes de se jogar no seu pescoço, fazendo o garoto de 13 anos afagar quase que instintivamente seus cabelos castanhos, com horror nos olhos e um aperto estranho no peito.

"_Ron, eu realmente sinto muito, muito mesmo, pelo Perebas..." _o momento parecia quase que irreal, lembrado tanto tempo depois. Não era, no entanto, e prova disso era o aroma adocicado que irradiava do lado esquerdo de Ron, e a sensação de aperto no peito, que se tornara familiar ao longo dos anos e no momento se mostrava particularmente forte.

- Granger? Granger? A senhorita por acaso tem parentesco com Hector Dagworth-Granger, quem fundou a Extraordinária Sociedade de Estudantes de Poções?

Slughorn indagou com animação e curiosidade. A confusão de cheiros e memórias confundia Ron profundamente, mas ele ouvia tudo atentamente, e não pôde deixar de sentir a leve irritação dentro de si se voltar contra o professor, por alguma razão. Talvez fosse o jeito que ele a olhava, ou o fato de Ron já saber o que viria em seguida.

- Imagino que não, senhor. Eu nasci trouxa. – ela respondeu no o tom firme e seguro de sempre.

Ron virou-se imediatamente para trás, onde a algumas fileiras de distância se sentavam Draco Malfoy e seus amigos sonserinos. O loiro murmurou algo para Nott, e os dois abriram um sorriso irônico.

O ruivo apertou as mãos, com raiva, e soltou outro bufo nervoso. Sua vontade de se levantar da cadeira e atravessar a sala para lançar um soco forte no rosto de Draco Malfoy foi contida por um resquício de lógica que invadiu sua a mente no último momento. Foi substituída pela vontade de fazer o mesmo com o professor, por um breve momento, até ele sorrir e exclamar algo com entusiasmo.

- Oho! – Slughorn virou-se para Harry - '_Uma das minhas melhores amigas é nascida-trouxa, e ela é a melhor do nosso ano.'_ Eu imagino que essa é a amiga da qual você me falou, Harry?

- Sim, senhor. – o moreno respondeu.

Ao seu lado, Hermione voltou a corar um pouco nas bochechas, ao mesmo tempo que abria um sorriso radiante. Novamente ela se apoiou na mesa, a frente de Ron, para encarar Harry.

- Bem, leve vinte pontos bem merecidos para a Grifinória, Srta. Granger. – ainda disse o professor, sorrindo. Ron pôde ouvir claramente uma expressão indignada vinda de onde Draco estava, mas não conseguiu se virar para conferir a cara do sonserino. Os cabelos cheios de Hermione caíam novamente perto do rosto de Ron, e ele se sentiu quase fechando os olhos, ao sentir o cheiro doce e agradável que emanava deles, a memória do terceiro ano voltando ainda mais nitidamente a sua mente.

- Você disse mesmo que eu era a melhor do ano? _Oh, Harry!_ – a garota falou, num sussurro alegre e emocionado, que soou a fundo no ouvido de Ron. O ruivo franziu a testa, um pouco aéreo por conta do aroma forte que o invadia.

- Bem, o que há de impressionante nisso? – foi a vez de Ron falar, uma irritação que nem ele próprio pretendia demonstrar transbordando em suas palavras sussurradas - Você _é_ a melhor do ano, eu teria dito isso se ele tivesse me perguntado!

Ela ainda sorriu timidamente, antes de gesticular pedindo silêncio e se acomodar na cadeira, voltando a olhar a aula. Ron também sorriu: por um momento ele pôde ver o sorriso envergonhado e hesitante que ela lhe dera quando se afastara dele, em meio a comentários consoladores sobre ratos velhos, após o abraço que pareceu ter durado horas. Não durara mais do que alguns segundos, mas Ron sentiu que não mais reclamaria em abraçá-la de novo - sentir aquela fragrância gostosa, passar a mão em seus cabelos cheios. Mesmo que fosse, desta vez, por horas.

**_fim._**

* * *

N/A: sim, o lembrete de sempre. reviews serão imensamente bem vindas e nunca demais! 


End file.
